


Two wrongs don't make a right

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Desperation, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: This is a warning because this is my first fan fic which contain watersports which is peeing, so this is my first time.





	Two wrongs don't make a right

**Author's Note:**

> This is a warning because this is my first fan fic which contain watersports which is peeing, so this is my first time.

Kane was both bored and irritated because Triple H wanted him and Seth Rollins joins him but now Seth was pissed off because of it, Kane want to show Seth he was not the guy that the younger man want to fuck with. 

Kane lead Seth into his car as the two men left the stadium, Kane says in his Director of Operation, "Okay Seth, I'm driving so don't annoy me but you can drink some water bottles all you want, okay." Seth look at Kane and growled, "Whatever Kane." as Seth took a water bottle from the package and drink the bottle very fast, but very carefully because of he might be sick, Kane knows how many minutes until Seth was badly humiliated enough, he just imagined Seth, teary eyed from crying and begging for forgiveness. 

They are already on the road and Seth had like two water bottles already and Kane had given Seth every bottle and Kane already knows how not going pee and holding it for too long is bad for the health, and already Kane thought it would be difficult but judging by Seth begging, it was working


End file.
